New World, New Love
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Enter a terrible secret shared with Sango, Kagome and Sango go to a new school and discover new loves! Same as before, I just changed the summary.Sess Kag
1. Secret Given away

This is my second fan fiction. Its modern day if you were wondering.

Disclaimer:

Me: ya, ya. That's all they say. Blah Blah Blah. **everyone stares** I said it already!

Kagome: Hehe. I think I heard a 'I don't own Inuyasha' in there. Hehe

Kagome's POV

Hi. Welcome to my life. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I have a terrible secret. I can read

minds. I first discovered this in 8th grade. It only starts at that age. My father was

fortunate enough to also have this gift. It may be a gift to most eyes, but deep down, it

is a curse.

Today is a new day in a new school, with new people. Fortunately, we have dorms.

I walked out of the door of my shrine and instantly the bright sun shown in my face. I

shielded my eyes with my hand.

The uniform was much like my old one. This one though was instead of green,

purple.

I walked quickly as I past another corner. The sun was too bright so I kept my eyes

only on the road. I was too fast to realize that there was someone in front of me. I

crashed into her and immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry, I can make up for this." I

looked up to see her reaction. I heard her say "Oh, think nothing of it, I guess we

were both very worried about our first day. It seems that you are new and I am too.

My name is Sango by the way", She smiled. I realized she wore the same uniform as

me. ' Sango – oh, the poor girl. But I she won't have a problem fitting in at school. She

has a wonderful shape of body' I gasped. "Thank you Sango. You will fit in at school

perfectly. You have an excellent body. She gasped. "That was what I was going to

say." She said in disbelief. "You took the words out of my mouth!" I just smiled.

"Oh, lets exchange schedules while we walk." I said with my new idea. ' Sango – She

is really nice.' "Hey, Sango?" I asked. "You are really nice."

She just gaped then a sly smile came over her face and she said. "You have some

explaining to do afterwards."

As we walked, we looked at each other's schedules.

Kagome Higurashi

8:30-9:20 History

9:00-10:45 Science

11:00-12:00 Kendo

12:00- 1:00 Lunch

2:00- 3:00 Archery

3:00- 4:00 English and Japanese

After school Activities

4:00- 5:00 Track

5:00-6:00 Library study

Dorm : 2804

Sango Taijiya

8:30-9:20 History

9:00-10:45 Science

11:00-12:00 Kendo

12:00- 1:00 Lunch

2:00- 3:00 Chemistry

3:00- 4:00 English and Japanese

After school Activities

4:00- 5:00 Track

Dorm : 2804

"This is so totally cool!" Sango erupted. "I know. We can hang out and stuff." I said

and smiled at her. As we rounded our last corner, the school came in sight. ' Sango - I

can't wait to see what Kagome's secret is! Or do I already know? Ha! You can hear me

can't you? But if this secret is as special to you, then I won't tell.' "Thank you Sango."

I said in relief. "So you heard me?" Sango asked in amazement. "Yup." I said.

Remember to review, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever done. And after

you review, I will write my reply here. Check my other fan fictions. They are all

Seshoumaru and Kagome ok? Thank you!

Ps. REVIEW!


	2. Dance Dates

I'm back…and I'm angry.

Oh yeah, Kagome only reads minds when she wants to.

Sessoumaru's POV

I hate it when father leaves me in Jaken's care. Jaken is enrolling me to a new school. Unfortunately, little brother is going there too.

When father heard about the school, he was jumping with joy, saying what a nice place to go to meet woman. I was furious. Today is the first day.

I was leaning against the wall of the school, (class doesn't start today. Today is when we can get settled.) When I saw two girls, giggling about something.

Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off of the first girl. She giggled to herself and told the other girl something.

I got a close look at her. She had shimmering blue eyes and long raven locks. She saw me looking at her and she waved. I looked away, angry with myself for looking at her.

She seemed to notice that and said something to the other girl, the other girl nodded and waved. She then walked inside the school.

The girl who caught my eye then came up to me. I was surprised. I gave her one of my coldest glares.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked me, her warm smile then turned into a worried expression.

"No. You did not. Goodbye." I said coldly and walked inside the school.

Inside my room, I recalled the events that had happened when I arrived at my school.

My thoughts were disturbed when my roommates, Kouga and Naraku, were chatting loudly about the girls they had seen.

They were better than most boys I have met so I joined in, not saying a word about the girl, though.

I got tired of talking to them so I turned on my laptop and checked my mail.

There was a letter from the Principal, I showed the others.

"Kouga, Naraku." I said.

They stopped talking and walked over to me.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked.

"We have a letter, from the principal. We have a dance tonight and everyone is required to bring a …date."

The other boys started cheering. We decided to walk outside to see if we could find a partner.

On our way, we met with the girl.

"Oh hi. Did you get the letter from the principal?" Kagome greeted us, though she smiled especially bright when she looked at me.

I looked at the other boys. They were both thinking the same thing, to get her as their date.

"Oh, oh yeah. Definitely!"

"Of course lovely."

I watched as Kagome blushed, all I said was. "Yes, I did."

"Oh you!" Kagome smiled at me. "Who are you going to take?"

I was surprised she wanted to know.

"Did you see the bottom part? Only the boys get it, I heard from my friend. It shows that the principal gets to choose who the boys get to bring. Sounds like total fun!" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Really? I guess we didn't see the bottom. You know Kagome? You really are lovely, will you be my woman?" Kouga asked.

Mental note to self: Kill Kouga.

"No way! She's mine. Excuse us Kagome, as we fight for you in our dorms." Naraku said at charged Kouga back into their dorms.

Kagome looked very innocent. "Ur…What was that?"

I pulled out my laptop and looked carefully at the note. Kouga got Sango, Naraku got Ayame, and I got…Kagome. Wait…who's that?"

Kagome looked at my laptop. "Who's Sessoumaru?"

I was shocked. "Me."

"Oh my holly hell!" Kagome screamed. "I have to go with….!"

I didn't know why, but I was curious who she got. "Who?"

"You!" kagome screamed.

"You are Kagome?" I was shocked.

"Yeah!!!!!!! Oh why? WHY ME!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

I covered my ears. "Hey girl, you think **I **like it?"

She immediately looked worried. "No but…I really don't mind but… What will my boyfriend think????"

I looked at the laptop, ready to kill someone, she had a BOYFRIEND??? "Who is your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I-Inuyasha."

I mentally slapped myself. "So. You will be sad because Inuyasha will be jealous?"

"Ur…yeah?"

I then remembered something. " Kagome, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." I closed my laptop. "If my dear little brother is your boyfriend, who was that girl Kikyou whom he slept with over the week. If you think I'm joking, don't blame me for trying to sleep with that bitch moaning all night."

Kagome stood with her mouth open. "I'm…I'm not sure I believe you…but…something tells me you're right…"

Of course I was, I said to myself.

To think she could read minds or something, because she completely looked like she had heard me!

She nodded and walked away.

I felt strange after that. I don't believe it…but am I…falling in…love?

Foxfire: Yes, Sango is, but she doesn't deserve that much credit, Kagome practically gave the show away. I think I'm pretty stupid for making her act that way, but I guess I didn't see it because I was so desperate to make Sango know.

Archangel Rhapsody: I know. The way I wrote the chapter, I just read it and I'm a bit confused too.

Lady Mystic Saria: I will. I'm working on it.

Kagome of the western lands: Yes, many people already said that. I understand.

Shessoukagome4ever: I can tell you are a true Sess Kag fan! I've read your stories! Can you update too?

Oh yeah, the story needs some more characters, so as I did with my other fan fiction, the nest five people who review, gets added in this fanfiction.

You need to include this info.:

Your true name and what you would like to be called.

Your appearance.

Your hobby.

Your favourite inuyasha pairings.

If your boyfriend was kissing another girl in your bedroom, what would you do and say???

A review a day,

Will keep my fanfics this way.

I mean it. If you don't review that often, I'm going to stop this fanfiction, okay?


	3. Lonely sad Cheated boyfriends

Kagome's POV

Sessoumaru was right. I can feel it. I can hear it. Of course, what can't I?

I walked along the hall, as silent tears fell to the ground.

Inuyasha's dorm was five dorms from mine, so I quickly went in my dorm to clean up.

Inuyasha's POV

I still haven't decided what to tell Kagome. She's a sweet girl and would die to know that I don't want her. Or would she?

If she loved me that much.

Kagome's POV

"Kagome? Kagome! Dear, hello?" Sango waved in front of my face.

I awoke from my thoughts. "Oh, huh? Oh, Sango!" I said. "What is it?"

"You've been crying so long…what's the matter. You can tell me…"

"Oh…Sango-chan…" I sobbed. "My boyfriend, he cheated on me…

"I know how you feel…My boyfriend did the same." Sango said. "I wonder who I have to go with for the dance?"

I said. "I know. You are going with Kouga."

Inuyasha's POV

I figured out what I was going to say to Kagome.

I planned it out.

I would knock her door and say ' It's over. I like you but…I don't care now. I found someone else.' Then, I would leave her heartbroken.

That's not a plan, but, it would work.

I walked to her dorm and knocked. "Who is it?" she called. "Inuyasha." I said.

She opened the door and hugged me. I felt myself falling in love again. I could not say it.

Then, she said something unbelievable. "Inuyasha, why did you choose Kikyou?"

How did she know? I asked myself.

"I…uh…because…well…I…" I stuttered.

She slammed the door in my face. I heard sobs from the other side. I felt like an idiot.

I looked at the list. There must have been a mistake! I was assigned to go with two girls!!!

Angel and Kikyou!

Thanks. Review and if you have problems, tell me!

I think I might stop the story after chapter 4.

I'm really busy…

Sorry!


	4. I'm confused

Hi guyz. I don't get what you say about your appearance but I will make you look however I want. Is that okay? If it's not, I'll change you. Oh yeah, Silver Ivy? I'm a big fan of you cause I read your stories and I love 'em!

Kagome's POV

"Ur…Sango. I'll take a walk. To stop the tears?" I said.

"Oh…okay."

I slammed the door behind me and ran through the halls. I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care who left me…Inuyasha! Why?

I kept running until I bumped into a chest of someone's.

I looked up. It was Sessoumaru.

"Why are you crying…Kagome?" He asked softly.

I couldn't help it. No I couldn't. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

He was surprised for a moment, and then he leaned in and wrapped his arms against my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

A boy stepped out of his dorm and gazed at us.

"What the?" Was his bizarre question.

I remembered my situation. I let go of him and ran. Ran back to my dorm.

As I huffed and puffed back.

I reached there, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Sango was sitting on her bed. Looking at me.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha? That guy is the most popular guy in history!"

"So…your telling me I just broke up with the most popular guy in history?"

"He was your boyfriend?! The famous guy who cheated on you?!"

I nodded.

"So…now what?"

"I was running and I bumped into HIM."

"Who?"

"Sessoumaru."

"Oh no."

"I saw him, then…we kissed."

"You are so lucky girl…Every single girl in this school would kill themselves just to speak with him!!!"

"No way?"

"Definetely!"

Sorry! I didn't add any of you guyz yet! I dedicated this chapter to Kag and Sess!

I'm not answering reviews anymore.

Oh yeah…

What was her name…

Who chose Shadow or mew Mew

Have you ever read Tokyo mew mew?


	5. Buy a dress for each other Strange meeti...

I'm back!

"Definitely!" Sango said.

"Oh…I don't know what to say…" Kagome grinned, wiping away her tears.

"Okay, follow your heart." Sango smiled and patted her on the back. "Let me review…Inuyasha cheated on you and you think you still love him, but you also fell in love with his brother."

Kagome nodded.

"Just chill and give yourself some time." She said. Then an evil look crossed her face. "In the meantime-" She grabbed a pillow. "Pillow fight!!!"

She through it towards Kagome.

Kagome dodged, grabbed a pillow and through it into Sango's face.

"Eeeek!"

"Whew. I'm tired…" Sango complained.

"Yeah…well…there's a dance in 5 hours. Let's hit the mall." Kagome grinned. "I got an idea. Let's split up, and get dresses for each other. What size are you?"

"Middle adult."

"Me too!"

"Great!"

"Let's have a budget…90$ bucks? Plus the shoes and accessories…$1.50."

"Deal."

Narrating: Kagome and Sango split up and started looking.

Kagome wandered through the stores and had a dazed look on her face.

'I'll have to be with Sessoumaru.'

She didn't notice the man in front of her and fell onto him.

"Hey!"

She looked up at him and concentrated. 'Kouga- She's cute! Oh, bad, bad Kouga. Remember…I'm supposed to be shopping for something for the dance tonight.'

"Hi…I'm sorry. I think your at the same school I'm at! Cool…let me guess. Kouga?" She asked.

"Yes. Hey…what's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome. I understand that you are taking Sango to the dance." She grinned.

"Hey, yeah. Do you know her? Can you help me?" He asked.

"Yeah, c'mon! We're roommates. We're buying dresses for each other…and, I'll help you get her something nice!" She said and pulled him to another store. "I think I saw something here!"

Sango stared at the store windows. 'I have to get something for Kagome! She's so sad…Hmmm! I know. Something that will make Inuyasha feel he was stupid to cheat on her, and something that will catch Sessoumaru's eye.'

'I think I hit jackpot!' She thought as she entered a store.

"May I help you?" A familiar voice asked Sango.

She was shocked when she saw who it was. "Sessoumaru! You work here?"

"Um…have I ever seen you before?" he asked, apparently annoyed at Sango's question.

"This is great! Hey…I understand you're taking Kagome to the dance right?" She asked.

"Yes…what connection do you have with her?" He asked.

"I'm buying a dress for her." She smiled.

"Okay…which one?" He asked.

"That one…the shimmering green one in the corner." She smiled.

Sessoumaru's pov

Oh gods! That one? She's look so hot in that one!

Normal pov

"So?" Sango tapped her foot.

"Yes. What size is she?"

"Middle adult."

"Are you sure you want that one? It's $120."

"Oh damn! I really wanted to do something good for Kagome! Her boyfriend, Inuyasha cheated on her! She kept crying." Sango said.

'I got him now!' She thought slyly.

"Okay. I'll pay for it."

"No! You can't do that! Please."

"It's okay. Work here pays well. I get $650 a week."

"If you insist…"

"So…I'm planning to get her this one. She's going to look so hot!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Okay. And what does she want?" He asked.

"Get her…a rose!" Kagome said. "Oh…I got to go! Only 4 more hours to the dance! I have to get ready!" She said and ran off after paying for the dress, shoes and accessories.

"Oh man! How long do women need to change?" Kouga questioned.

Sango walked back to the school, feeling very proud of herself.

When she arrived in her room, she found Kagome already there.

"Hi! Got your clothes?" She grinned.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled. "Here" She gave her bag to Sango and took Sango's bag.

They both looked at their dresses and started changing.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and tied her hair into a high pony tail.

Her dress was a shimmering green. It was sleeveless and the upper back part of the dress was bare.

She wore long slender green boots and a shining green necklace.

She hoped Sango enjoyed her gift as much as she enjoyed Sango's.

Sango let her hair down and looked at herself with the washroom mirror.

Her long soft pink dress draped down. Her dress had sleeves which were only attached to her dress at her armpits.

She put on some pink eye shadow and grinned at her high heel shoes which made a 'click' every time she walked.

'That Kagome…really knows how to pick a dress'

Thanks for the reviews! Just remember to keep reviewing!


	6. Dance Floor

"Kagome…your date is here!" Sango called. She smiled. She really wanted Kagome to have fun. "Oh yeah…Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

Sango giggled. "Can you control your power to read minds? The question has been bothering me for sometime…"

Kagome smiled. "Sure I can. I don't use it usually, because I think doing that is rude. I'm coming out. How do I look?"

Kagome was wearing her brilliant green dress and the silver high heels. She had her hair clipped out in a wavy bun with bangs out. She had chopsticks in her hair. She also wore shimmering silver gloves. (How do you call those really long ones?)

"You look…wow…" Sango whispered. "Ah…you lucky girl! Go on out there! Your date is waiting!"

Kagome opened the door to find Sessoumaru in a white and silver tux. She couldn't quite see his face which was looking elsewhere. But if she could, she would see that he blushed very faintly.

"Hi…"She whispered shyly. "You look really good today."

He blushed. "You too." He said softly.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

'Sessoumaru-I feel good. I guess buying that dress for Kagome really paid off.'

Kagome was shocked. But she tried something. "Sessoumaru…you really shouldn't say it to me. Sango was the one who bought it for me."

Sessoumaru was taken aback by this. "I…I guess…" He muttered.

'Sessoumaru-She'll never know. I stopped Sango from buying it because it was higher than her budget…'

Kagome smiled. "Thanks…"

"For what?" He asked.

Kagome giggled. "Nothing."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango and her partner, Kouga, entered the large party room. Sango agreed that her partner was pretty much a good guy.

Sango spotted Kagome and Sessoumaru laughing and talking and felt really good.

A man came over to Sango and asked, "Will you bear me a child?"

Sango instantly blushed but acting to her instincts, she knocked him in the head.

"Ow…!" He said.

A girl with a pretty white and red dress with long sleeves came over. "I'm Kagura. Miroku here is my date. But he won't stop hitting on anything in a dress…!"

Sango giggled. "Sounds interesting. Bye!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inuyasha and Kikyou were in the hallway, heading for the party room.

Kikyou wore a revealing shirt and a very short skirt. But Inuyasha had still thought she was really pretty.

_You realize that I've just said that Inuyasha STILL thought she was really pretty. That was until he saw Kagome._

"Wow…! Kagome!" He gasped.

Kagome glared at him. "What?"

Inuyasha looked helplessly at her. "I-I-I…" And then, he saw his brother. "What are you doing here with HIM?"

Kagome leaned in with the man she was dancing with. "You mean my date?"

Inuyasha nearly died.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked over to the snack counter and found a girl with orange hair in pigtails arguing with who she remembered…was Naraku.

"Hi guys." She said.

Naraku glanced at her. "See, this is what I mean!" The orange head yelled.

Kagome walked away, feeling unwanted at the moment.

"Hi." Sessoumaru said as she caught up with him.

"Hello." She greeted. "So…That girl was Kikyou?"

"Yeah…the one who's wearing that revealing outfit." Sessoumaru muttered.

Kagome then noticed that they were playing the song 'If you could only see' By tonic.

She dragged Sessoumaru to the dance floor. "C'mon." She giggled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sorry for not updating for a long time! Review!


	7. Dance Floor2

Kagome smiled. "Sessoumaru! It's Mamma mia. I like this song." _I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about the things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go 'Why this song?' Sessoumaru wondered. "I like this song," Kagome smiled as they danced. "Because it shows my feelings…" Sessoumaru was awestruck by this answer. 

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's beeped/ (fucked) _up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Kagome smiled at Sessoumaru. A true smile. "You know, I'm really glad you were my date for tonight."

"Me too…" He blushed, looking away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I know most of this is Songs but just review alright?


	8. Karaoke Jealousy

Inuyasha paced around behind the gym.

Kikyou slowly opened the door to see him. "Inuyasha…is something wrong?" She asked.

"No…nothing." He muttered. "It's okay."

It wasn't true. He was seriously not okay. It was Kagome. He knew that they weren't allowed to choose their own partners…but how could Kagome TALK with him! Or go near him! Or…ANYTHING!

"Okay…" Kikyou said. "Let's _play_…" She licked his ear.

He brushed her off. "Not now." He said stiffly and walked inside the gym just in time to hear Mrs. Kaede say, "Karaoke time!"

There was a bustling of voices and Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's arm. "Let's go on."

She nodded. "Whatever you say, Inu."

They got up on to the stage.

"I see that the first…duet…is Kikyou Arishima…and Inuyasha Taisho…" Mrs. Kaede announced. "Please choose a song and tell the…ahem…DJ."

"This song is 'Don't miss me.'" Kikyou said after a long pause.

Oh…Don't miss me…

If there's no other way I'd rather leave you,

OH, can't you see?

I know that you won't be that strong,

You can't stay away,

You'll never leave that long,

Just not this day,

Chorus

Cause you know,

And I know,

That you love me just to much and I say,

Just don't miss me…

Just yesterday,

I was sure you would leave me and never come back,

But I guess it wasn't my way,

You came back,

Crying your tears,

I've held your hand all of your years

Chorus…

Kagome let a growl emit from her throat.

Sessoumaru saw this and tugged at her hand softly. "Let's go on." He whispered.

Kagome looked at him with grateful eyes and they both went to Mrs. Kaede…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Thanks!


	9. Horror

Kagome and Sessoumaru stood on the stage as the DJ started the song. ('Are you happy now?' From Kim Possible)

Now...don't just walk away...pretending everything's okay and you

Don't care about me. And I...know it's just no use...when all your

lies become your truths and I don't caaaaaare yeah yeah yeah.

Chorus: Could you look me in the eye..And tell me that you're

happy now? (Oooooo) would you tell it to my face or have I

Been erased are you happy now? (Repeat question)

You...took all there was to take. And left me with an empty

Plate and you don't care about it...yeah. And I...am giving' up

this game...and leaving you with all the blame cause I don't

Caaaaaaare yeah yeah yeah.

Could you look me in the eye..And tell me that you're happy now?

(Oooooo)

Do you really have anything you want? You could haven't give

something you get. You can't run away from youself. Could

you look me in the eye...and tell me that you're happy

Now? Yeah yeah

Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased are you

happy now? yeah yeaah yeaaah yeaaaaaah ohwooh

yeah yeaaaah ohwooh.

Would you look me in the eye? Could you look me in the eye?

I have all that I can see and nothing but your break 'cause

You're happy now (oooooo)

Are you happy now?

As they finished the song, Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he _had _treated Kagome, his darling, his angel, his girl, very terribly. And he was sorry. But she was in a place where he couldn't reach her now. Maybe if it would make him feel better…he would…

"Kikyou?" He asked.

She looked at him seductively. "Yes. My red eyed devil?"

"We're over." He stated and left.

"I…but…!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru looked at Kagome. She really looked like an angel. And he wanted to be the man to have her…if just for that night. He would do anything.

"Sessoumaru?" She asked. "Let's dance." She said.

He nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kikyou cursed. No one dumped her! Not the math teacher whom she bedded with to get a good grade…that man was good though…only thirty. No one had dumped her! It was always she dumps them! She had a bunch of people whom she had bedded too! Her last boyfriend…her English teacher…her professor, and her father! Well, she was drunk and her mother had died.

She decided to make Inuyasha jealous. And so doing that…to date the man Inuyasha hated the most! His brother.

She decided to drunk him…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru was a bit tired from dancing and asked Kagome if he could get a drink.

"Sure." Kagome said.

Kagome waited a while before Sessoumaru came back.

"Hey baby." He greeted.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. He was creeping her out.

"I'm feeling fine…well, bye!" He said and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kikyou grinned with Sessoumaru behind her. She had gave him a love potion that only lasted twenty four hours but would be enough.

"C'mon Sessou…" She said. "We go this way…"

"Whatever you say, beautiful." He said, following her.

Kikyou had waited for this so long. Inuyasha was her dorm partner so she had everything placed. Due to some special sources, she had found out that he was going for a walk and would be back around 10 minutes.

"This is it," She said, stopping at a door. "C'mon in."

He nodded and entered.

"Sessoumaru, tell me about what you think of me…" Kikyou said with a smirk.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha reached his dorm and opened the door. The sight shocked him. Kikyou and Sessoumaru were sitting in bed both half undressed and what grossed him out more was the way they were acting and talking. He hid behind the wall and spied.

Kikyou was feeling Sessoumaru's chest and smirking.

"I think you're beautiful…you're sweet…" He had been saying. Kikyou's mini skirt was thrown on the floor beside her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
